Tiebreak
by DaMidnighter
Summary: His evening with Bunny isn't turning out as Kotetsu T. Kaburagi would have hoped, so radical measures are needed... Kotetsu/Barnaby


"...and the amounts of damage are still far too high when compared..."

"Bunny...! Look, I know points are important to you! But, can't you lay off the work stuff just for a moment?"

"This isn't just about the points. We Heroes are supposed to protect Sternbild, not level it. And today, your performance..."  
>"I know, I know, and Mr. Lloyds clearly knows it too, you were there when he chewed me out for it... again..."<p>

Kotetsu looked at his partner, who was sitting up straight on the sofa and looking through some reports Kotetsu had just skimmed earlier. He knew the stuff all too well from experience; smashed windows in office buildings, holes in the rooves of apartment buildings, broken and bent railway tracks, destroyed public property... the list went on and on. Wild Tiger probably held the world record on things one person had had to pay fines for. Kotetsu shrugged, loosened his trademark tie and wrestled the sofa to get up from his comfy leaning position on the back rest pillows.

He took a look at the document Barnaby was reading through. All the text almost gave him a headache just by reminding him of all the paperwork he had to go through almost every time after having been on duty. Kotetsu let out a theatherical sigh, leaned closer to his partner and rested his brunette head on the shoulders that always carried so much responsibility. Barnaby didn't even bat an eye, intently reading through sentence after sentence of rather complicated law terminology.

"Bunny, you know how bad I feel for all the trouble I cause, but we're having a night off! We should relax and get ready for the next time Heroes are needed!" Kotetsu pleaded. Barnaby still didn't pay much mind to him. Great, now he was getting jealous of those reports, receiving all that attention from his Bunny...Wild Tiger decided he had to be more straight-forward with what he had planned for the evening. Gently he slid a hand from his lap onto Barnaby's thigh, caressing the surface of the designer jeans and the skin right under the denim.

"I could really... release some pressure after everything that's happened these past days. Don't you feel the same way, lil Bunny~?" Kotetsu cooed into his partner's ear, poking his nose through those charming blonde curls. With one hand, he dimmed the lighting of his livingroom, while the other hand determinedly made its way up Barnaby's thigh, taking a moment for a playful squeeze right before reaching his partner's crotch. This time, Barnaby did not just ignore him.

"Old man, you truly need to realize there are things more important than your libido", the younger Hero stated and gave Kotetsu a slight glare. Kotetsu pouted, yanking his head farther from his partner's. He'd barely started his objection before Barnaby cut him short.  
>"But Bunny, you-"<br>"This office complex was only recently built, and most of the offices were still empty as the companies had not yet moved in. Thankfully, as the damages could have been far more drastic had the building been full of hard-working citizens."

Kotetsu sighed. He knew it, he felt bad for it, he wanted to forget it for just a moment, and then do better the next time around. He fiddled with his tie, thinking of how to convey his thoughts.

"Bunny, I-"  
>"This bridge is an important route for all who commute to the city centre from the eastern neighborhoods. Now, their daily scedule will be thrown into chaos; the trains will run late, private vehicles will get stuck in the traffic, pedestrians won't..."<br>The older Hero stopped paying attention to what exactly his partner was saying. What Bunny was saying was important, it was true, and it was ruining Kotetsu's evening off with Barnaby in his home, specifically prepared for the occasion.

"Bunny, could you just-"  
>Kotetsu's attempts to end the flood of accusations did nothing but make his partner raise his voice.<p>

"And this poor family, a criminal that should have been an easy catch even for you, bursting into their dining room out of nowhere..."

Kotetsu's frustration kept growing, he didn't need to be reminded of it all, he had just wanted a night to recharge his body and mind, he didn't hear a word Bunny said, just saw that mouth go on and on and on about work when it should have been kissing him, sucking him, pleasing him... Bunny could at least shup up for a moment...

Kotetsu yanked his tie off his neck, fiddling with an idea that had struck him.

"Barna-"  
>"...using that much force, you know being a NEXT comes with great responsibility..."<p>

Barnaby only caught a glimpse of the Wild Tiger that suddenly rushed at him.

"Kote- wha- mmnnh!" he exclaimed, finding himself interrupted by some fabric suddenly shoved into his mouth. The younger Hero valiantly fought back, but having been caught by surprise he quickly found himself overpowered.

When Barnaby finally admitted to the futileness of his struggle, Kotetsu was sitting on his back, the older man's legs pinning his arms in place while the currently-not-so-heroic Hero tied a knot to keep his tie firmly in place, lodged deep within Barnaby's mouth.

"Onggh mhha! Hhhmmgghh!" the blonde mumbled into the gag, causing his captor to shuckle.

"Oh, what was it you wanted to say, lil' Bunny? I didn't quite catch that!" Kotetsu taunted him. He noticed Barnaby started to fiercely yank his arms, trying to free them from the older man. Determinedly, if slowly due to Bunny's resistance, he drew his captive's arms hehind the t-shirt-clad back and smirked to himself. Taking care to keep the pale arms pinned in place, he leaned closer to Barnaby's ear.

"You know, Antonio always thought I was crazy for it, but now I'm glad I keep an extra tie on me..." he said, his voice thick with how satisfied he was with himself. A slight jolt ran through the body underneath him, and Kotetsu felt utterly pleased with the reaction he'd caused. Swiftly he dug out the extra tie he'd mentioned – a celebrity needs to always be prepared for a fashion emergency occuring on his person, right? - , ignored the possibly permanent folds it had gained from always being tucked away, and wrapped it around Bunny's still struggling wrists. The knot he tied the tie in was possibly far tighter than it needed be, but Kotetsu didn't want to risk it now that he had Bunny in a much more pleasing situation than during the whole evening up to that point. The brunette slid his finger along his partner's tense back.

"Aww, Bunny, ease up a little, I'm trying to get you to relax", he cooed. Gagged, the other man couldn't give a coherent vocal answer. Instead Barnaby turned his head rapidly away from the smiling face of his partner, giving a clear indication of what he thought of the older man's methods for "relaxing".

"C'mon, let's get you turned around... I want to see your cute face!" Kotetsu partially mumbled as he found out his sofa wasn't the best possible place for some special time with his Bunny. When the beautiful man finally laid on his back before the Tiger, he stopped to admire the fit body for a moment before getting on all fours to get closer. Barnaby avoided eye contact with his captor, but Kotetsu didn't mind. Bunny had the right to feel a little angry after that...To make his partner feel better, he snuggled his nose against Bunny's elegant nose, his soft cheek, planted butterfly kisses along the pale neck. Through his lips, Kotetsu felt the man relax a little. He slid his palms along the young Hero's chest, felt all the muscles even through the black t-shirt and slipped some fingers under it. Caressing Barnaby's skin while lifting the shirt to reveal a gorgeous chest, the older man felt a different kind of tensity spreading through his lover's body. Smiling to himself because of this pleasant reaction, Wild Tiger bent down and teasingly poked a nipple with his tongue. Hearing Barnaby inhale sharper than regular, Kotetsu carried on, flickering his tongue around the pink nipple, lovingly bit it, twisted, licked again. He brought the other nipple in on the action with his hand for a moment before moving lower on the muscular body, licking and nibbling all over the clean-shaven chest and stomach.

A growing tightness in his pants caught Kotetsu's attention, and he paused the Bunny-licking, put a little distance between their bodies to get a better look at the half-naked Barnaby Brooks Jr., completely at his mercy. The blonde was obviously getting excited as well, his breathing becoming restless, an eager bulge rising in his designer jeans. Wild Tiger licked his lips, indulging himself in the sight of his beautiful Bunny, bound and gagged beneath him. Bunny, who turned out to be even more eager than expected; the young hero was wriggling his hips, eyes pleading his captor to pay attention to his cock. Kotetsu flashed his love a seductive grin.

"Aren't you being submissive today, Bunny", he chuckled, missing a slight change in the young man's epxression at the word "submissive". Kotetsu responded to the plea by easily undoing Barnaby's belt, flying the zipper open, sliding the jeans down to the Hero's knees to reveal a gorgeous erect member, only clad in some basic yet high-quality underwear that Kotetsu found simply irresistible on his partner. But one thing he liked even better; Bunny wearing nothing at all.

Wild Tiger bravely wrestled with Barnaby's red knee-high boots and finally emerged victorious, thus allowing him to completely release the blonde of his jeans. The older man slid his fingers inside the other man's underwear, caressing the smooth skin along the way, almost freeing the throbbing manhood...

Barnaby felt so good, Kotetsu would finally touch his cock, he felt exited like never before,

he couldn't help the noises he was making, he moaned to his gag, enjoyed the older hero's ties restraining him... His underwear was off, his whole glory there for the man to see. He was all Kotetsu's, Wild Tiger's, he couldn't understand where had his usual independence, dependability, responsibility gone so suddenly. Barnaby only wanted to submit to Kotetsu, he moaned louder... The veteran hero was crudely jerking him off, he didn't mind the sloppiness, Wild Tiger was free to do to him as he pleased. His arms instictively struggled against his bounds as his body reached climax; he cried out in pleasure, his manhood clenched in Kotetsu's fist released his seed, Kotetsu loosened his grip, let Barnaby stabilize his breathing, relax his body, while older hero stripped himself of the trademark vest and shirt.

His thoughts still hazed by their love-making, the young Hero couldn't make sense of what he was feeling. Why did this... humiliation... excite him so much? Why did the thought of being helpless, in Kotetsu's complete power, thrill him instead of... anything normal, disgust, annoyance, anything! Barnaby fought his restraints once again, but instead of disappointment in how effective the make-shift bondage was, the blonde felt his body awaken again, his length soon to harden. Barnaby gasped at the sensation of Kotetsu's hand on his cheek, caressing the skin above and below the tie-gag. The younger hero felt his face flush, he turned to look his captor in the eye, then Kotetsu's fingers were on the back of his head, found the ends of the tie found the right thread to pull, all too soon Barnaby felt the wonderfully restraining tie be taken away from him, his mouth was free once again, he didn't want this...!  
>"Thought that was enough already... Sorry for, um, you know, Bunny... I'll untie your arms too, I, kind of forgot about that, I'm sure this'll be more enjoyable for you too once-" Kotetsu suddenly apologized, fumbling, realizing his selfishness in-<p>

"No! A-ah, Kotetsu... Put it, back..." the younger man gasped.

Kotetsu was very taken aback by this sudden, highly unexpected and very un-Bunny-like behavior. One end of his tie in each hand, he stared at his partner's pleading expression, dumbfounded by this turn of events. What was he supposed to do? Was Bunny being serious? What about the guilt Kotetsu had once again found himself strained with?

"...tie me, gag me, force me to submit to you...!" Barnaby begged, desperate to get the tie back in his mouth, restraining him from talking back, to get Kotetsu to keep up this... madness he found himself so fond of.

Hearing his partner's feelings put into word so concretely, Wild Tiger snapped out of his daze. Did... did Bunny _like_ being tied up by him? Always calculative and alert, independent Barnaby Brooks Jr. wanted to be... dominated? The veteran hero was at a loss for words at this realization.

"You... uh, my tie? Are you sure...?"

"Nnhh... Please, Kotetsu...!" Barnaby moaned with hints of anger in his voice, he couldn't think of anything else in his throes but how amazing he felt, his pride had been eagerly cast aside for the bliss and passion. Barnaby opened his mouth wide, inviting the older man to put in the restraint, silence his captive once again.

Kotetsu still wasn't certain the situation was actually happening, but he swallowed his doubts and stuffed his tie back in between his junior partner's blindingly white teeth. He'd hoped for Bunny to suck him off, tease his length with those perfect teeth, but he had no problem with fucking a willingly-bottoming Bunny either. Tying the gag in place for the second time, Kotetsu's prankster side gave him an idea. He'd fulfilled his partner's wish to be restrained, so what was there to stop him from teasing his cute Bunny to his heart's content? Eager to see the superstar Hero's reaction, Kotetsu slid his finger along Barnaby's again-growing erection, from its base to the very tip, enjoying each muffled gasp and moan he was making the young man utter. Bunny's eager reactions exciting him, Wild Tiger had to pay attention to his own hardening manhood, freeing himself of his pants as swiftly as he could. He saw his junior partner inspecting the tanned body above him, noticed the slight increase of tension as the gaze reached his hips and groin. Kotetsu was pleased by the impact his cock had.

Licking his lips, the older hero swiftly spun his pointer finger in the cum left on Barnaby's body, then slid the same finger along his body, seeing full well in the green eyes the frustration of not being able to reach to your lover's body, touch him at will. Kotetsu smirked, then slowly, very aware of the gaze following his every move, slid his thumb over his hip, through his short treasure trail, finally holding his length at its base, fingering his balls.  
>"So how about it, Bunny?" the man groaned, "you ready for the Tiger?"<p>

Barnaby winced at the cliché line, befitting Wild Tiger... but even if he could have answered, the younger hero couldn't have said "no". He enjoyed the warmth as Kotetsu touched him again, sturdy palms sending waves of excitement all over his body as the older man led Bunny to turn around, curly head lying on the armrest, bent knees holding his ass up rather invitingly. Kotetsu smirked at the sight and gave a little playful slap to one pale asscheek before bending somewhat backwards to reach the lube he'd stashed away under the sofa when preparing for the evening. Coating his fingers with the pleasantly cool substance, Kotetsu watched the impatient wriggling of Bunny's fingers and wrists, tightly bound behind the now mostly-bare back. Tiger placed his lube-less hand on his bottom's behind, while his other hand went towards the entrance, teased its owner by only gently sliding over the hole, before entering.

Kotetsu saw the elegant fingers stiffen, heard a muffled moan at the sensation. He went deeper, added a second finger, moved them around spreading Bunny's passage, used his knowledge of things his partner liked during sex, watched Barnaby's fingers express the man's need to show how good he felt when his voice was largely stripped from him. At a moment's whim, Kotetsu leaned over his love's back, kissed a finger, took it in his mouth. Even among Bunny's moans as another finger entered him, Tiger noticed a surprised gasp. The older Hero kept preparing the entrance, while also teasing his partner's fingers that were unable to escape his tongue curling around them, evade the gentle nibbles Kotetsu experimented with. The fourth tanned finger was in, Kotetsu felt his erection rub against Bunny's tense thigh, he pulled his fingers out, listening to the subdued moans that simultaneously begged him to stay yet were excited for what was to come.

Wild Tiger licked his way up the other Hero's back, kissed the muscular neck, bit in and left a mark signifying his territory. He whispered in Barnaby's ear, the men shared a short eye-contact conveying the mutual passion, then Kotetsu was already away, back behind Bunny. He found the lube again and spread it over his expectant cock before taking a firm hold on his partner's hip.

Tiger gasped as their bodies met, the tip of his manhood penetrating Barnaby, he felt so hot, it felt so good inside his lover, Kotetsu went deeper, he heard Bunny moan with him. He felt Bunny all around his member, felt almost as if their bodies became one, he wrapped his arm around his partner's chest and drew himself close... Bunny's fingers scraped his abs, their breaths were in sync, they gasped in the rhytm of Kotetsu's thrusts, he drew out and plunged in back in... He felt so delirious, he felt the pressure, he knew Bunny was getting close, Bunny felt so amazing, he felt so amazing, it was so hot, he was so close, Bunny's restrained voice was so sexy, his partner was so sexy, Bunny was all his, he wanted Bunny, loved Bunny, ohgodhowhelovedBunny...!

...

"You been into that stuff for long, Bunny? And you never told me!" Kotetsu playfully complained as the younger Hero laid on his lap, now free of his restraints but still completely in the nude. Barnaby examined his wrists; they felt a little sore, as did the sides of his mouth. He sighed at his partner's comment.

"I only just found out, thanks to your rash actions", he told the older man, who was just as naked as himself. Barnaby noticed Tiger's arms curl around his shoulders, gently pulling him close for cuddling. Kotetsu gave a gentle laughter.

"Man, I really didn't expect you to be into kinky stuff!" he smiled, then lovingly put his hand on his lover's head, absent-mindedly stroking through the blonde curls. Barnaby felt his cheeks gain a light rosy shade at the embarrasment of finding out things about himself in this manner. Lost in thought for a moment, he gained a new idea. Biting his lower lip while thinking how to phrase his houghts, Bunny seductively drew circles on Kotetsu's body with his finger. Then, he raised his head, looking Kotetsu straight into his delicious chocolate-brown eyes. Barnaby was smiling, but something about his expression was very unsettling for the Tiger.  
>"And now, Kotetsu... I will find out your dirty secrets..."<p>

* * *

><p>Crappy T&amp;B porn is crappy! Originally written for the T&amp;B anon meme. I'm glad I could make some anons happy even with something like this! Prompt was "I would like Tiger using his tie to either gag Bunny or tie his hands behind his back and then fucking him. Would love if it's the first time Bunny has let himself be submissive but is spontaneously really turned on and ends up practically begging for it."<p>

T&B copyrighted to Sunrise and awesome staff.


End file.
